


Late Night Barfight

by i3ernadette



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i3ernadette/pseuds/i3ernadette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slayer, a bar, and a vampiric horde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Barfight

Her back's against the wall, the whole damn bar's swarming with vampires, and the stupid-ass clientele are not getting the fuck out of her way!  
  
Then there's that one guy, the one who tried to - what - inject the damn vamp? Looked put-out when whatever it was didn't work, anyway.  
  
She doesn't have a choice. Some of the civvies are just gonna have to get hurt.  
  
"Hey Goldilocks!" She yells, drawing the attention of most of the bar, but especially the big blonde hunka dead man that's got the cute little waitress by the wrists.  
  
"What?" He growls, clenching tighter. The waitress flinches, but doesn't whimper. Good girl.  
  
"Your game!" And she hurls the stake she'd snuck from her pocket chasing after it, so by the time he stumbles back against the pool table and dissolves into ash she's got a hand on the waitress' shoulder and is pushing her to the floor, under the table, out of the way.  
  
"Put your quarter down if you're ready to play!" She bellows, and grabs up a loose cue just in time to meet the charge of the first of many vamps just too damn stupid to live.  
  
She takes it back about the bar's patrons - not so dumb after all. They watch her stake another, then come together in clumps to grab an invader while someone else stakes it. They miss a few times - newbies always misjudge the heart - but they keep at it until the bar is full of dust, panting, bloody men, far fewer corpses than they had any right to expect, and a young woman clambering out from under the pool table.  
  
"What the hell'd you do that for?" The waitress demands as soon as she's on her feet. "I could've helped!"  
  
Faith just laughs and leaves, climbs on her bike and roars off after the master who'd built tonight's piddling army, the lights of The Roadhouse flickering behind her.


End file.
